


The Art of Fine Dining

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [21]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cooking, Cops, Food, Friendship, Gen, diner, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walsh tries to feed his partner breakfast. Casey's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for the prompt [author's choice, author's choice, the secret ingredient is... ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/537163.html?thread=76600139#t76600139) by tigriswolf on the Comment Fic LJ comm.

Casey Schraeger poked at her plate and narrowed suspicious eyes at the hashbrowns her partner, Jason Walsh, had set in front of her. "You know, you don't have to cook for me when I come over."  
  
"It's breakfast. You're at a diner." Jason grinned at her and dug into his own eggs and hashbrowns. She had lucked out this time. He'd obeyed when she told him to hold the eggs.  
  
"Potatoes aren't supposed to be green, Walsh." She sipped on her coffee from down the street. Getting caught once having to drink his coffee was bad enough. Seriously, her partner shouldn't be allowed to live at a diner.  
  
Jason shrugged. "It's pickles. They're good. Eat up."  
  
Casey barely suppressed a groan. "Sarge said we're needed at the station. We got a case."  
  
"We have time to eat. The body's not going anywhere."  
  
He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Casey pushed off the stool. "Come on, Walsh."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
He turned the sign to 'Closed' when they left.


End file.
